buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight
Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight is a comic book series published by Dark Horse Comics. The series serves as a canonical continuation of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and follows the events of that show's final televised season.Re-Buffed: New Comic Book Series Resurrects Vampire Slayer It is produced by Joss Whedon, who wrote the first arc, "The Long Way Home".Buffy Season 8 The first issue was released on March 14, 2007.Dark Horse Comics > Preview > Buffy the Vampire Slayer #1 The series was originally supposed to consist of about 25 issuesNews > Interviews > Interview with Buffy creator Joss Whedon 3/26/07, but series editor Scott Allie has confirmed they are already "up to about 50, could go a little higher".Scott Allie discusses Buffy #1 and the future of Season 8Adopting the Hollywood Model for Comic Books, Producers and All The comic series was initially called “''Season Eight''”, but from issue #6 onward the subtitle "Joss Whedon's Season Eight" was added. At present, some plans for spin-off miniseries are in discussion[http://www.stakesandsalvation.com/2007/05/interview-with-scott-allie.html Interview with Scott Allie, Stakes and Salvation] where side-stories too far outside of Season Eight's narrative would be played out. The success of the series has prompted IDW Publishing and Joss Whedon to announce a concurring continuation of the Angel television series, entitled Angel: After the Fall.BRIAN LYNCH ON ANGEL: AFTER THE FALL Fox Home Entertainment is producing motion comics based on the first 19 issues of Season Eight. The first motion comic was released on Amazon Video on Demand and iTunes on July 19, 2010, with new motion comics being released every Monday. The DVD of the motion comic series will be released January 4, 2011 and will include limited edition Jo Chen packaging and a collectible reprint of Dark Horse Comic's first book in the series.Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8 DVD Details, ShockTilYouDrop.com, July 24, 2010 Things From Another World has a page devoted to preview images of Buffy Season 8 comics.Buffy Season 8 Previews Joss Whedon has announced that there will be a Season Nine, but it will be considerably shorter than Season Eight after it was discovered how many years it took for all the books to be released. Premise The story takes place "at least a year and a half" after the events of "Chosen",Joss Whedon - Season Eight: Part 2 placing it at its earliest in the latter half of 2004 and after the events of "Not Fade Away" in Angel. (In issue #23, Andrew makes references to Heath Ledger's death, indicating it takes place after 2008, though in the same issue Buffy refers to having known Xander for only eight years, rather than at least 11). Buffy and Xander now lead command-central, which is situated at a citadel in Scotland. At their disposal are a wide array of psychics, seers, witches, and Slayers, along with a vast amount of technology. There are 1,800 Slayers worldwide according to Buffy, almost 500 of whom are working with the Scoobies, separated into 10 squads. Squads include Andrew's in Southern Italy, Giles' in England, Vi's in New York City, Robin's in Cleveland, Ohio and another led by Rona in another U.S. state. For Buffy's protection and because her name is feared worldwide, two decoys are put in place: one partying in Rome with The Immortal and one on a mission in demonic underground caverns. In the wake of Sunnydale's destruction, elements within the United States government view them as an army akin to terrorist cells and characterize Buffy as a "charismatic, uncompromising and completely destructive" leader. General Voll, a member of a mystically aware Initiative-like government project, describes fear of their resources, power and ideology. The government has teamed with Sunnydale survivor/powerful witch Amy Madison and Season 6 villain Warren Mears, both of whom seek revenge in a Big Bad role, which is new for Amy. Simultaneously, an evil British socialite Slayer called Lady Genevieve Savidge plots to usurp Buffy's place in the Slayer hierarchy, and a shrewd cabal of Japanese vampires scheme to reverse the global activation of Potential Slayers in "Chosen". The appearances of these villains so far appear connected to "Twilight", the enigmatic Big Bad of the season, a masked person who plans to destroy all of the Slayers and bring an end to the era of magic. A subplot involves the repercussions of Dawn's college relationship with a boy named Kenny (described as a "thricewise"), whom she cheated on, losing her virginity to his roommate Nick. Consequently, Dawn has been “cursed” with mystical transformations: first into a giant and later a centaur; her friends are unable to reverse them. Among the core group, Buffy is for a time romantically drawn to a female Slayer named Satsu, and Xander to Slayer Renée; Willow's relationship with the core group is more estranged, while she protectively withholds Kennedy from her friends. Giles and Buffy, at odds, have momentarily fallen from speaking terms with one another. Giles now works with Faith, in trying to prevent more Slayers from going rogue. Along with these new obstacles, Harmony exposes vampires to the world at large, causing pop cultural love for vampires and animosity towards Slayers. Publication Issues One-shots Collected editions The issues are available collected together into the following trade paperbacks: *Volume 1: "The Long Way Home" I-IV and "The Chain". *Volume 2: "No Future For You" I-IV and "Anywhere But Here". *Volume 3: "A Beautiful Sunset" and "Wolves At The Gate" I-V. *Volume 4: "Time Of Your Life" I-IV and "After These Messages . . . We'll Be Right Back"". *Volume 5: Harmonic Divergence", "Swell", "Predators And Prey", "Safe" and "Living Doll". *Volume 6: "Retreat" I-V *Volume 7: "Turbulence", "Twilight" I-IV and "Willow - Goddesses And Monsters" Writers *1-5 Joss Whedon *6-9 Brian K. Vaughan *10-11 Joss Whedon *12-15 Drew Goddard *16-19 Joss Whedon *20 Jeph LoebSCOTT ALLIE BREAKS DOWN BUFFY’S BIG DAY (OR NIGHT?) *21-25 A combination of Jane Espenson, Doug Petrie, Drew Greenberg, Steve DeKnight, and Jim Krueger *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Tales of the Vampires Becky Cloonan *26-30 Jane Espenson *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Willow Joss Whedon *31 Joss Whedon *32-35 Brad Meltzer *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Riley Jane Espenson *36-40 Joss WhedonJOSS WHEDON: BUFFY #12 AND THE WHOLE SERIES Cover gallery Issues Image:BuffyS8-01.jpg|''The Long Way Home'' Part I Image:BuffyS8-02.jpg|''The Long Way Home'' Part II Image:BuffyS8-03.jpg|''The Long Way Home'' Part III Image:BuffyS8-04.jpg|''The Long Way Home'' Part IV Image:BuffyS8-05.jpg|''The Chain'' Image:BuffyS8-06.jpg|''No Future for You'' Part I Image:BuffyS8-07.jpg|''No Future for You'' Part II Image:BuffyS8-08.jpg|''No Future for You'' Part III Image:BuffyS8-09.jpg|''No Future for You'' Part IV Image:BuffyS8-10.jpg|''Anywhere but Here'' Image:BuffyS8-11.jpg|''A Beautiful Sunset'' Image:BuffyS8-12.jpg|''Wolves at the Gate'' Part I Image:BuffyS8-13.jpg|''Wolves at the Gate'' Part II Image:BuffyS8-14.jpg|''Wolves at the Gate'' Part III Image:BuffyS8-15.jpg|''Wolves at the Gate'' Part IV Image:BuffyS8-16.jpg|''Time of Your Life'' Part I Image:BuffyS8-17.jpg|''Time of Your Life'' Part II Image:BuffyS8-18.jpg|''Time of Your Life'' Part III Image:BuffyS8-19.jpg|''Time of Your Life'' Part IV Image:BuffyS8-20.jpg|''After These Messages... We’ll be right back!'' Image:Buffy21a.jpg|''Harmonic Divergence'' Image:Buffy22v1.jpg|''Swell'' Image:BuffyS8-23a.jpg|''Predators and Prey'' Image:BuffyS8x24.jpg|''Safe'' Image:Buffy25a.jpg|'' Living Doll'' Image:totva.jpg|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Tales of the Vampires'' Image:Buffy26a.jpg|'' Retreat'' Part I Image:Buffy27a.jpg|'' Retreat'' Part II Image:Buffy28a.jpg|'' Retreat'' Part III Image:Buffy29a.jpg|'' Retreat'' Part IV Image:Buffy30a.jpg|'' Retreat'' Part V Image:WillowA.jpg|'' Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Willow'' Image:buffy31a.jpg|'' Turbulence'' Image:Buffy32a.jpg|'' Twilight'' Part I Image:buffy33a.jpg|'' Twilight'' Part II Image:Btvs34.jpg|'' Twilight'' Part III Image:BuffySeason8 35.jpg|'' Twilight'' Part IV Image:RileyCover1.jpg|'' Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Riley'' 180px-1273163629.jpg|Last Gleaming Part I|link=Last Gleaming 180px-500x_buffy2_37_fc_fnl_classified_01.jpg|Last Gleaming Part II|link=Last Gleaming 180px-38_1.jpg|Last Gleaming Part III|link=Last Gleaming Collections Image:The Long Way Home.jpg|"The Long Way Home" Image:No Future for You TPB.jpg|"No Future For You" Image:Wolves At The Gate TPB.jpg|"Wolves at the Gate" Image:TOYLtpb.jpg|"Time of Your Life" Image:Pred&PreyTPB.jpg|"Predators and Prey" Image:Buffy6.jpg|"Retreat" Image:BuffySeason8V7.jpg|"Twilight" Image:BuffySeason8TPB8.jpg|"Last Gleaming" References Category:Season Eight Eight